Drops of Jupiter
by decorated-emergency828
Summary: A PaulxOC story. Not my first. Read and Review, it gives me motivation.
1. The New Girl

"Tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
And tell me did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

**Hayley**

My brother showed up three days after _it_ happened. Since he was my only remaining relative, he was the one who got custody of me until a year from now when I would finally turn eighteen. Which was ironic since he was seventeen when he had left the house- and ultimately me- on his search for some place better, which ended up being La Push, Washington some small Indian town we had supposedly originated in before mom died and our dad, a drunk with a bad temper, had moved us to where I had lived until now in Savannah, Georgia.  
This city was the same place Mason came to meet me, at an airport filled with all sorts of people trying to go someplace else. I searched the crowd when I arrived from my taxi, looking for the boy from my memory and coming back shocked when I noticed a tan and familiar stranger waiting by the gates. I made my way over to the boy or more accurately, man, and awkwardly said my greeting wincing when his eyes appraised me obviously not finding the nine-year old he used to know either. At twenty-five my brother had grown tall and muscled like an athlete on too much steroids. His russet skin seemed to glow and the same hunter green eyes that matched my own were still guarded but happier than the last time I saw them, the time we said good-bye.  
"You've grown a lot, Hales." He exclaimed at first glance over, falling into the old nickname he had christened me with in place of my actual name: Hayley Christian. I raised my eyebrow in response and scoffed, _I _had grown? Talk about understatements, he was practically a different person! I didn't say anything though, just shrugged and averted my eyes. I wasn't one to talk a lot, a main reason not a lot of people took the time to get to know me. I preferred to blend into the background than to actually be noticed.  
We exchanged pleasantries and minimal small talk while we waited to board and when it was finally time, I tried to swallow back the rising anxiety I got whenever change happened in my life. We had run out of little conversation and since neither of us were about to approach the subject of the reasons behind my extended stay—we grew silent. Mason ended up turning to watch the movie the plane was playing for our ride and I took a well-worn book out of my carry on, trying to get lost in a romantic fantasy so I wouldn't have to think too much.

* * *

"I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is déjà vu"

**Paul.**

"JARED, MAKE YOUR SELF USEFUL!"

I could hear Emily's voice screeching from the kitchen and stifled a laugh at her obvious anger with my fellow pack-mate and best friend, Jared Cameron. The whole pack had gathered at Mason Henley's house to put together a meet and greet for his younger sister who was arriving with him in less than an hour. I hadn't specifically wanted to come but with a threat of extra patrols looming in the air from Sam our alpha, I couldn't just say no and opt out.  
All day, Sam's imprint Emily had been yelling at pretty much everybody so that her plans would go perfect and according to plan. Every member was cleaning or making decorations to make Em's "Vision" perfect so she wouldn't have a meltdown. I had been assigned to help young Seth Clearwater with painting a Welcome banner and had yet to lift a finger. I had to admit that the kid did a pretty good job with the artistic work and if anyone asked I'd claim not wanting to mess anything up with my slanted scrawl or awful artistic talents when really it was just pure laziness preventing me from actually participating in this whole she-bang.  
I sensed Jared before I actually saw him and ducked when he attempted to punch my arm, obviously jealous at my luck in getting Seth as a work partner. The kid was so bubbly and easily to manipulate especially when his older sister Leah wasn't around that I found it hard not to take advantage of his good-natured personality. I turned and growled a warning to Jare, knowing that he knew full well I didn't like physical contact unless I was forced into it. In return he rolled his eyes and hopped over the railing on the small deck we were all standing on.  
"Aren't you supposed to making yourself useful, Cameron?" I taunted from my perch by the wall.  
"I am thank you. Em told me to cut the grass, of course when I'm done I will be happy to let Emily know what you're _not _doing." He shot back making my growl come back.  
"Don't you dare," I hissed, as he ignored me and went to his job whistling happily. I sighed and closed my eyes resting until we were called to come meet "The new girl."


	2. Quiet

_**AN: WOW, two story followers already! I'm excited :D Now to start getting reviews –nudge, nudge-  
Anyway, here's chapter two and I will update again at the beginning of next week because I will be out of town all weekend. Hope you guys have a good one! –untilyoufindmehiding.**_

"I hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy,  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room."

**Hayley**

Mason waited until we were almost to his house to inform me of the plans to meet all of his "family" he had made in La Push. (The family part was his saying, not mine.) Apparently, they had all just insisted on meeting me and we had no choice—this time it was my saying, but it pretty much went without saying that I was being forced into this. And it's not that I hated meeting people or making new friends, in fact it was probably in my best interest to meet people so I would know _someone_but the truth was that I had no interest in meeting anyone, especially not now. I was jet lagged and looked pretty much horrible with no make-up and my hair pulled messily into a bun. Thankfully, I had the foresight to wear jeans instead of pajamas or sweats like I really wanted. On the other hand, I was also wearing a very old sweat shirt I had gotten freshman year because of the almost constant cover of rain this place seemed to have.

I watched as we turned down a small dirt path, staring at the lush green forest around us. It _was_ pretty if I was being honest, although a bit claustrophobic. Mason was telling me what to expect at the house but I had stopped listening and was resting my head against the cool glass window until we came to an abrupt stop in front of a small, dark wooden house. It was one-story and framed by tall trees giving it the look that it had formed in the forest instead of being built and the door and window shutters were painted a dark-hunter green like the leaves. I could see an orange glow inside and hear a booming laughter as I tensed up, my anxiety flaring with the anticipation of who I was going to meet. We sat for a moment, me getting ready to face the people wanting to meet me and Mason just staring blankly at the door like he was listening to something. After a moment I saw him crack a smile and had to shake off the unease I felt…there's no way he could have heard whatever was so funny…_right?_

* * *

"It's like you know where I'm going  
You follow me home but, I never invite you inside"

**Paul**

I sensed them as soon as they pulled into the driveway. Mason had been giving her facts about us, his stress clear even if he wasn't in the same room with the rest of us. She probably wasn't going to make this easy on any of us; not that I had permission to try. I was told to stay far, _far _away from her because of my love of the ….sensual arts. It didn't matter anyway, I tended to hook up with girls I wouldn't have to see again—awkward conversation wasn't my forte.  
I looked around the room again, chuckling when I noticed Seth getting ready to wrestle Sam. It wasn't really a fair fight but it sure was amusing to watch the young boy go at our burly alpha, who flicked him away like a small bug. Jared was laughing his ass off, causing the room to basically vibrate with sound waves bouncing off the walls. Minutes later, I sensed Mason at the door and got up heading in the direction of the kitchen so I wouldn't have to be part of the horde that attacked them.

* * *

"It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear"

**Hayley**

When I was finally stable enough to convince myself to get out of the car—Mason told me to go ahead to the door and grabbed my bags with one hand, closing and locking the car doors. I was already at the door waiting on him so I wouldn't have to go in alone. All too soon however he was behind me and urging me to open the door, causing us to step inside the warm household. I could already tell there were a bunch of people inside and my breath came shallower as I tried to breathe in deep through the stress and anxiety that filled me.

Mason put down my bags in the foyer, then placed his hand on my back, either trying to comfort or pushing me forward although I suspected the latter, and I stepped forward swallowing deeply. The first person to approach us was a gorgeous dark-haired and dark skinned woman, smiling brightly and reaching out to grasp both of my hands in hers. As her hair fell backward I gasped at the scars marring her beautiful face and had to force myself to avert my eyes from them so I wouldn't come off as rude. Even her smile was affected, being pulled down permanently on one side and I felt a pang of sadness for the stranger.

"Hello, I'm Emily Young. This is Sam Uley, welcome." She crooned in a sweet voice, gesturing to a man beside us who had what looked like a permanent scowl and dark eyes. He just nodded to me, training his eyes on the woman and I had to look away again from the intensity in which he watched her with.

"And I am Seth!" came another cheerful voice from across from us, as a hyper-looking young boy came bounding up to us as he tore one of my hands from Emily's and shook it vigorously. I was finding it hard to keep up with him already.

"Seth, release." Came another voice and I looked up into a kind yet somehow arrogant face that introduced himself as Jared Cameron and patted my shoulder. Then I was shuffled off into the living room beside us, where more men sat. I met Quil, Embry, Jacob, and other various people before I finally started to get lightheaded. My anxiety peaked and I waited patiently until they started conversing and talking amongst each other so I could sneak out unnoticed. They were all pleasant enough, but I was getting too overwhelmed and was breathing much harder as I made my way through the short hall to a tiny kitchen.

At first, I thought I was alone and I sunk into a chair placing my head in my hands as I tried to even out my breathing so I could face everybody again. People weren't y strong point, I much preferred being alone; which is why when I heard a husky voice behind me ask if I was alright and place his hands on my shoulders—I jumped getting scared and staring up into the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen in my entire life—not even wanting to stop.


	3. Hanging by a moment

**AN: Guess who got one in before she left (Or went to sleep for that matter) xD I couldn't help myself, I wanted Hayley's story to develop more. Okay, while I'm gone I need reviews **** They help, I swear :p Also, I'm going to start giving playlists that you can listen to that will make the chapter more intense, and give a background to what's going on. This chapter's playlist includes  
Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse  
**

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth,  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you.  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you."

**Paul**

I had only been in the kitchen for what felt like a few moments when _she _came in from the hallway, clearly distraught and not at all observant t her surroundings. _She _looked so sad, and even though she didn't even glance to where I was standing in the shadows by the wall, I felt this enormous urge to _make_ her look at me…just once. Shaking my head, I figured my nights of patrol were just getting too me in a delirious exhaustion that was taking over my brain. Nevertheless, I crossed the small kitchen as _she_placed her head in her hands, clutching her hair like she was having a small breakdown. I hesitated for a few moments, not really being good at this sort of thing. I was more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy, not the friend that comforted the damsel in distress. Still, I couldn't make myself walk away from her either, so after a bit of deliberation I figured awkward comfort would be a lot better than for her to look up and see me hovering like the worst kind of stalker.

So, I reached out, my russet hand touching her shoulder for the briefest of seconds before a gasp flew out of her lips and she whirled around looking frightened and-_Then her eyes met mine._

* * *

I stared in her dark green eyes, blinking and then blinking harder to try to refocus. _No No NO. _This was NOT happening to me. No matter how hard my brain tried to refuse though, my heart was undeniably changing as I stared into those unfathomable orbs, staring at me in shock that was molding into confusion and then something I couldn't quite decipher. It was like my world started to slip out of my fingers and all control was transferred from my being to the one sitting in front of me. Her feelings were tangled in mine, her well-being was way more important than anything else. All the pride and responsibility I felt for my sister or pack? _Gone._All that was left was the girl sitting in front of me; I was indescribably and irrevocably changed.

* * *

"And I'm free, Free fallin', Fallin'"

**Hayley**

Have you ever had a moment in your life where you just somehow _know_ that nothing will ever be the same? Like, an unexplained event that somehow will define you, you just don't know how yet? Well, if you have then you know how I felt when I stared into this guy's eyes for much longer than should have been comfortable. What was even weirder was he was staring _back_ and believe me I wasn't used to the attention, or the look in someone's eyes. It was like…like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, completely and totally indescribable. Of course, at that exact moment Mason decided to make his appearance, because my brother has _amazing_timing (that was sarcasm).

"Hales, are you hun-Paul. I didn't know you were still here." He said, his voice going hard and cold at the end of his sentence. I got the feeling that there was some tension between the two and of course the situation looked all the worse when we both jumped away from each other the second Mason made his presence known.

"I needed a break." Paul replied, his eyes never once leaving my face even though I had turned to look at Mason who was directly in front of him, eliciting a scoff from Mace.

"I'm not too hungry." I jumped in, for some reason feeling defensive of Paul and not wanting to see a fight between the two boys.

Behind us, I could hear the get together starting to disperse, everyone obviously being all meet and greeted out. I let out a sigh of relief as I waved good-bye to Seth and Emily who were in the hall, trying to plaster a smile onto my face so their concerned looks they were shooting us would go away. I hated pity and if you haven't guessed yet I also hate attention, two things I was getting way too much of lately.

"You should probably come with me, Paul." Jared's familiar voice came from behind me. I hadn't noticed him come in but when I looked up at him I noticed the carefree look had been replaced by something more like worry as he pulled his friends arm.

"Wait. What's your name?" Asked Paul, _still_looking at me.

"Hayley." I mumbled before Jared pulled him out of the kitchen and behind the others who were leaving. Once they were gone, I noticed Mason practically glaring at me and had to swallow back an attitude that was rising. I mean it's not like I _asked_for his friend to stare at me in that…way he did!

"You need to stay away from him, Hales. He's bad news." Mason grumbled, before stalking out obviously expecting me to follow when he paused in the hall that led to the bedrooms. I didn't respond to his comment, not really sure why it was such a big deal and not wanting to make promises if I wasn't sure I could keep them. Sure, I had just met the kid but if he was part of the weird group that was here I would obviously see him often and well, I didn't like to write people off before I knew them.

Mason led me down to the room at the far end of the house, before opening the doors where I saw my bags sitting on a queen-sized bed. I noticed the room was painted a light blue—my favorite color and the duvet was the same color with brown mixed in on the desk and bookshelf that was beside the closet doors. It was beautiful and so unexpected that I felt a surge of emotion, something me nor Mason really dealt with well. So, instead of doing something embarrassing like bursting into tears because of his spontaneous care, I just bid him good-night and crawled into some sweat-pants before pulling my dark hair up and going to sleep.

And of course, I had to dream of Paul.


End file.
